50 Snapshots
by 1wingedangelX
Summary: "Aki thought sarcasticly to herself that out of everyone she knew, she would be the one to trip over an acron, but falling into Yusei's arms wasn't that bad." - 50 Sentences of YuseixAki


Well, well, well. Look at me, all back in action and what-not. I'm working on a bunch of stories right now (When I'll publish them? Heh heh... Let's not talk about that...), so I thought I'd take a break with a little something-something.

Sorry for punctuation errors!

**Standard Disclaimer**

Enjoy!~

* * *

**Bush -**

Crow kept wondering when those two would stop beating around the bush.

**Unpopularity -**

Sometimes, Yusei wished Aki wasn't so popular at school, especially with the boys.

**Guzzling -**

Aki couldn't believe how attractive a man could look while drinking water.

**Instability -**

Some called their relationship unstable; they liked to call it adventurous.

**Disgusted -**

The first time Jack walked in on Aki and Yusei kissing, he thought he was going to vomit.

**Near -**

Yusei could always tell if Aki was near because of her perfume; not that he smelled her or anything.

**Spread -**

Yusei carefully spread their blanket out on top of them as Aki snuggled close to watch a movie.

**Fun -**

Aki could never understand why looking at car parts was considered fun for her boyfriend, but seeing him smile like a child in a candy shop was worth it.

**Silent -**

Aki asked Yusei once why he was so quiet around her, to which he quietly replied that it was because he was thinking of her.

**Estimated -**

Yusei didn't like estimating because bikes need exact measurements, so not knowing if she liked him back sent him reeling.

**Resent -**

Yusei never thought that he would hate someone else so much until the day he saw Aki in another man's arms.

**Raced -**

Aki loved her boyfriend's racing lessons, but there were times when she couldn't help but feel lonely as he raced ahead of her.

**Submit -**

"Fine, I love him!" Aki admited to the grinning Mikage and Carly.

**Observance -**

It would be a lie to say that Yusei didn't get his hopes up when he started noticing Aki's reactions whenever he got close to her.

**Treat -**

Aki blushed at the sight of cookies because she would always remember back to her baking incident involving a wrecked kitchen, soiled clothes, Yusei, and lots of kissing.

**Chew -**

Once, Yusei found himself watching Aki chew her food, completely mesmerized by her lips, until he was interrupted by Crow whispering into his ear, "Pervert."

**Jamming -**

Yusei had walking in on Aki swaying her hips to some music from her mp3 player and since then it has been his guilty pleasure.

**Wide -**

Aki never noticed how wide Yusei's arms were until she was completely enveloped by them.

**Spoil -**

"You spoil her too much," Jack complained as Yusei blinked quizzically.

**Flowing -**

Sometimes, it scared Aki how easily Yusei's love flowed while her's seemed blocked.

**Mistake -**

"It was a mistake!" Yusei flailed as his girlfriend seethed while looking down at her new shirt covered in oil.

**Guilt -**

There were times when Yusei would think back to how Aki lived her life as the Black Rose Witch, and he can't help but feel guilty that the didn't save her sooner.

**Sun -**

Despite his silence and dark look, Aki considered Yusei her sun, bright and shining.

**Expedition -**

"Hop on, I want to go somewhere with you."

**Meet -**

Every time Yusei saw her smile, it was like meeting and falling in love all over again.

**Wasting -**

Aki never wasted any alone time with her boyfriend.

**Separation -**

Letting go of her hand that day, Yusei could hear his heart break just a little.

**Positive -**

Jack could never find anything positive about being in the same room as Yusei and Aki when they were _flirting._

**Person -**

It took a long time for Aki to understand that Yusei had, in fact, chosen to be with her; she was the only person he could love so much.

**Logic -**

When those two _finally _publicly announced their relationship, all of their friends simply rolled their eyes and talked about how there was no way Yusei and Aki _wouldn't _have ended up together.

**Evil -**

Yusei was almost positive that Aki was _seductively _eating an ice cream in front of him as punishment for being late for their date.

**Kidnapping -**

Yusei slowly untied Aki's blindfold and watched her gasp as she took in the beautiful nighttime scenery.

**Courage -**

It took a lot of courage (and alcohol) for Aki to admit that she was in love with Yusei.

**Reward -**

Yusei never cared for trophies or titles, seeing his wife's relieved smile after an accident-free race was reward enough.

**Tear -**

Aki wiped the tears from her cheek as she watched a touching scene from her favorite movie, completely entranced, until Yusei slowly whispered, "I don't get it."

**Collection -**

It wasn't until Yusei's and Aki's wedding day did Luka and Luna unveil their secret photo album of photos of their relationship taken over the years.

**Recall -**

Yusei dreaded the day he would tell Aki all his dark secrets from the past, but it turned out that telling the woman he loved about his life wasn't hard at all.

**Shout -**

The first time Aki and Yusei got into an argument, Yusei never shouted and Aki shouted with enough volume for the both of them.

**Gap -**

There was noting more that Aki feared than the possibility of she and Yusei growing apart then splitting.

**Lump -**

They were no longer "Yusei" and "Aki", they were "Yusei and Aki", much to Jack's dismay.

**Stomach -**

Seeing Aki's bloated stomach, Yusei never felt so many emotions at once: worry, excitement, fear, _happiness_.

**Export -**

After the thought that Yusei did not love her rose to mind, Aki did everything in her power to get rid of her feelings, not that it helped much.

**Mandatory -**

When Yusei had bluntly ordered Aki to meet him down at his garage, no matter what, she certainly wasn't expecting a candle-lit dinner, much less a glittering engagement ring.

**Quick -**

The first time Yusei kissed Aki, he was so nervous that he could only manage a quick peck, to which Aki burst out laughing afterward and called him "cute".

**Fluid -**

Aki would strive to hold onto Yusei's hand for as long as possible because of her constant fear of never being able to hold him again.

**Extract -**

"Yusei, I said 'pass the vanilla extract', not 'destroy my kitchen'."

**Assured -**

Whenever Aki had nightmares, Yusei was always there to hold her and assure her of his presence.

**Doctor -**

"Well then I guess you don't want these secret pictures of Aki dressed in her new doctor uniform," Crow said slyly as he watched his friend freeze and slowly walk back, face and ears completely red.

**Acorn -**

Aki sarcasticly thought to herself that out of everyone she knew, _she_ would be the one to trip on an _acorn_, but falling into Yusei's arms wasn't _that_ bad.

**Opposition -**

It was no secret that Jack was their harshest opposition, but that just made it all the more fun to make out in front of him.

.

.

.

Hehe~ Why do I love these two so much!? Anyway, I have this mental image that Yusei would totally pretend to know how to cook just to seem more reliable. And, I'm pretty sure he's a secret pervert...

Hope you enjoyed! See you next time~


End file.
